


Alternate Turn Of Events

by Musume_Takahashi



Series: The Past Is Not Forgotten [2]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, alternate version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musume_Takahashi/pseuds/Musume_Takahashi
Summary: This Is A Collection Of Alternate Versions Of Certain Scene’s From The Main work. Does Not Affect The Main Storyline.
Relationships: Jack Worthing/Constable Rowaldson, Jack Worthing/Ollie Starkey, Uncle Jack/Constable Rowaldson, Uncle Jack/Ollie Starkey
Series: The Past Is Not Forgotten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723489
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had these from the first run of writing certain scenes from the main series before re-writing it to what it is now. Instead of deleting it all I made it it’s own thing. The empty spaces between scenes can be assumed to be the events that have happened in the main storyline.

_ Jack’s POV _

“I found this place a while back. I sometimes come here to think or just to get away from the others.” The Constable gave a small dry chuckle as he turned his mask over in his hands before he lifted his gaze, watching some of the petals fall from the tree as the wind softly blew. He turned his head to look at the man next to him, a forlorn expression worn on his face. “You know Mr. Worthing, the blackberry is becoming less effective. There is this fog, and something beyond it wanting to break through, something terrible.” His grip tightened on the mask in his hands in an attempt to ground himself somewhat as Jack turnt to face him, his eyes warm as he listened to the Constable. “Though I am not sure it is much worse then what I do remember, the many I have…” Rowaldson trailed off, his eyes lowering back to his mask, a glint of regret in them.

Jack listened intently to the man, sympathetic to the feelings he was facing. He watched as the man went back to gazing at the dreaded mask in his hands, catching the glimpse of what he saw in his eyes. Without much thought Jack reached over to him, his hand gently cupping the man’s cheek and turning him back to face him, his eyes looking into the Constables as he gave a gentle smile. “Constable, I understand those thoughts, those fears. You do not have to worry when in my accompany.” Jack said as soothingly as he could, his heart ached to see another reflecting how his mind was. “And those who have been hurt, you were merely doing your job Constable.You have to protect Wellington Wells and it’s people.” Jack said gently as he tried to reassure the Constable, his thumb gently stroking his cheek as he watched the man’s expression soften and relax, slowly changing to a small smile.

The pair sat in silence for a short period of time, Jack now gently leaning on the Constable, his head resting against his shoulder as they watched the falling petals. Rowaldson was glad to have Jack there with him, he felt better about what he had done the night before.  _ Of course I had to do it. I had to protect everyone I could. _ Rowaldson reassured himself as he allowed himself to begin to calm down and relax. They sat for a while like this before he cleared his throat. “I think I should get you back, I have to head back for a briefing soon.” He said with a soft sigh, he didn’t want to leave.

Jack gave a slight nod and moved to stand up, waiting for Rowaldson as he put his mask and helmet back on and stood up as well. Taking his arm gently he allowed himself to be led back to his home, occasionally giving a comforting rub to the Constable’s arm. They walked in a near silence the entire way, though neither of them were making any complaints. Once back at the house Jack released his arm but grabbed his hand for a moment, giving a reassuring squeeze as he smiled up at him before releasing his hand and heading up his steps and opening his door. “I do hope we will meet again soon Constable.” Rowaldson nodded in agreement and waited for him to go in before heading back off to the Constabulary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Constable Rowaldson’s POV _

Rowaldson was feeling content as he made his way back to receive the briefing all the Constable’s were receiving. He quietly hummed to himself as he climbed into a popper, going straight to the Constabulary instead of walking over all the bridges and through the villages. Once he popped into the building he walked from the popper and straight to the conference room, joining the rest of his colleagues, joining some small conversations as they all waited for the briefing to start. Everyone was just bussing and speaking about the night previous’ events and what they all assumed it was caused by. Some said it was a bug going around, some predicted it was a bad batch oof joy while others speculated it was due to the most recent Uncle Jack broadcast.

The Constable ignored all the accusations about Jack when the Sergeant stood on a chair in front of the group clearing his throat to gain everyone’s attention, the room quieting down quite quickly as they all turned their attention up to him. “Now I know some of you are concerned about the outbreak last night, but I can assure you all that it has been taken care off and will not happen again. We are releasing more doctors to roam the streets to keep from a repeat of these events. They will take care of those whom we can save but if you have to, you know what is to be done.” The Sergeants voice was unwavering, stern and booming as he spoke. “We will also be updating all of yours patrol routes, making sure there will be a Constable on every street at any given time, do stop by your village’s receptionist to get your new routes, and do not forget to grab your next supply of blackberry on your way out.” 

The room filled with Constable’s agreeance and ‘Yes Sirs’ throughout the group, dispersing as they were relieved to go get their routes and joy. Rowaldson kept going over the little briefing in his head as he made his way to receive the week’s routes, not bothering to go back to making conversation with any of the other Constable’s. He waited to be last to get his list, zoning out a bit as he just sat thinking about so many different things. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the receptionist cleared their throat, Rowaldson shooting up from the chair he had been sitting in and walking to the desk. He ignored the laughs from the other people in the room with them as he took the paper from hothead receptionists hand and the bottle of joy from the other.

Rowaldson mumbled a thanks as he looked over the paper, groaning quietly as he saw his schedule for that night, noticing the route he had and that it was a double shift and in one of the worst spot in the city. He folded the paper and put in his pocket with the bottle and made his way back to a popper, going back to the Parade District and wasting time before his double shift. He spent some time just sitting around in the local pub before walking to where the horrid night began, the infected part of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Constable Rowaldson’s POV _

Rowaldson’s mind was bouncing around with a few different things; he was thinking about Jack and their earlier conversation, his doubts as always plaguing his thoughts. He walked through the parade to the area he was set up for the night, grumbling all along the way.

The night slowed to a crawl as he walked the silent streets, the only sound at that current moment being that of his boot heels clicking against the concrete. He begun to quietly hum 'God Save The King' as he walked, his headlamp illuminating the path in front of him. No one was out besides him and another bobby, there wasn't any plague victims surprisingly.

Rowaldson rolled his eyes a bit, sighing lightly, the hours ticked painfully slow by. This stillness did not last long though, soon hearing screams beginning to grow in the distant. Annoyance began to set in as he audibly sighed and pulled his truncheon from it’s holster, briskly walking towards the sound. Shapes began to form in the beam of his headlamp, a lump forming in his throat at the scene in front of him. It’s the new guy, he is surrounded..

With pure annoyance he approached the group, keeping his steps as silent as possible as he pulled his truncheon from its holster. Once close enough he swung, cracking the heads of two of the plague victims that surrounded the other Bobby, making somewhat of a clearing for the male to breathe. "Don't just stand there idiots, help me out!" He snarled softly out as he brought his truncheon down on another plaugies head, this gave enough time for the bobby to grab his on truncheon, they were able to wipe the group out rather quick despite a few wounds and bruises.

Once the last body dropped, Rowladson stood pantings for a few moments before walking to the other and placing his hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright there kid?" He asked in a rather comforting tone, releasing his shoulder when he saw the nod. They stood together for sometime catching their breaths before beginning to finish their patrols together, all incase of another attack. The rest of the night went by rather quickly, the two just chatting away as they walked. Rowaldson found out the Constables name was Lowry, Jason Lowry.

Once the end of the night patrol came to an end they gave final greetings and parted their ways, Rowaldson heading to the barracks and Lowry heading to his wife's house. Once back at the barracks Rowaldson packed a small bag, he was going to head over to Jack's to get patched up and most likely spend a few days over. He packed his spare mask and clothes, some first aid items and weapons and most importantly his blackberry joy. Once packed he grabbed the bag and headed out and towards the home, lucky for him the Wellies hadn't come out yet.

At Jack's home he gave a firm knock, a disheveled Mr. Worthing answering the door with a quiet huff. "What happened to you Constable?" He asked him sleepily, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand as he stepped aside to allow the Constable into his home, shutting and locking the door behind him. He followed behind the Constable to the living room, taking a seat across from him as he waited for an explanation.

Rowaldson had to stifle as chuckle when the door first opened, stepping inside after he was given the space. Once sat in the living room he begun to unclip his helmet and take off his mask, setting both on the table before looking back at Jack. “Some trouble in the dark part of time, had to deal with a swarm of those plague victims.” His eyes reflected an annoyance at the thought of the infected individuals. He let a quiet sigh outs running his hand back through his hair. “And I came here in hopes that you might fix me up.” His tone changed up slightly to take on a more sweet tone. 

Jack could feel his cheeks burning lightly at the tone change, giving a small nod after Rowaldson finished speaking. He pushed himself up quickly, disappearing out of the room to go grab the first aid from the bathroom down on the first floor. By the time he got back Rowaldson had already taken his suit coat off along with his under shirt. Jack took a moment just to stand there and admire the Constable before clearing his throat and walking over to him, gaining a small smile from the Constable as the males eyes had followed him over to where he sat on the table. Their eyes locked for a few moments as Rowaldson scooted to sit on the edge on the couch, sitting up straight to give Jack full access to his wounds.

Rowaldson gave a small snicker as he saw how quickly Jack had turned his eyes away from his, his arms resting at his sides while Jack set to work cleaning the scratches he had. The constable didn’t have much reaction to the cleaning, it was just a slight stinging sensation from the rubbing alcohol. “I do hope I am not being a bother Mr. Worthing.” Rowaldson spoke gently to Jack, doing his best to not stare at him as he was finishing up with the wounds over his chest and abdomen, glad when he saw the shaking of Jack’s head though. Without a word he turned so Jack could do his back after Jack had pulled away, soon after his wounds were all cleaned up and dressed. “Thank you Mr. Worthing, this was greatly appreciated.”

_ Jack’s POV _

“Of- Of Course Constable, anything to help the men who protect us all.” Jack offered Rowaldson a warm smile as he began to clean up the small mess that was made. “And do not worry, you could never be a bother.” His tone was warm as he spoke, genuine. He gestured to the torn clothes, taking them when he saw the nod as he went to throw the trash out. Jack kept the jacket, deciding to clean and mend it while the Constable rested. He threw everything else out including the undershirt before going to set the jacket in his office swapping it out for a spare blanket he had in a closet there, walking back to the living room where the Constable was sat using a cloth to wipe down his mask.

With the blanket folded over his arms he made his way back to the couch, standing beside it and watching the Constable. “Feel free to get some rest Constable. You can use my couch or even my spare bed upstairs if you prefer.” He spoke gently while fidgeting with the blanket for a moment or two before finally handing it over to the Constable, turning his eyes away from his as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll be in my office at the back of the house on the first floor if you need anything.” With that he turned swiftly and walked off to his office, shutting the door lightly behind himself and taking a few deep breaths.

After regaining control over his heart and mind he walked over to where he set the jacket and sat down. He opened a drawer in his desk that was filled with different color threads and different sized needles, grabbing a smaller needle along with a thread that closely matched the coat. He threaded the string through the the eye of the needle and set to work making clean stitches along the rips, making sure to make the seams practically invisible. By the time he finished about an hour had passed and the jacket looked brand new besides the few stains. He did a check to all the freshly fixed holes to make sure they were sturdy before pushing himself up from the desk, walking to the door with the jacket in hand.

Jack stood at the door for a few moments, pressing his ear to the door to listen for movement. When he heard silence he slowly and as quietly as possible opened the office door and walked silently upstairs to his room, glimpsing into the living room as he passed it on the way to the stairs. Rowaldson was fast asleep under the blanket given to him, his legs hanging off the side of the couch slightly but despite that he looked so peaceful Jack noted. He smiled softly to himself and kept his quiet gait upstairs to his bedroom and over to his bathroom,

Starting the tap he turned the water on so that it was warm, setting the jacket on the counter as he checked underneath the sink for some detergent. After finding a bottle he shut the cabinet and stood up, pouring some detergent over the stains on the jacket and putting them under the warm water. He only wet it enough to rub in the detergent, rubbing light circles over the stains until they bubbled up some. He kept this up for some time before rinsing the detergent fully out of the jacket. He looked over where the stains were, giving a light triumphant huff as he saw that it looks as if nothing had happened now.

Once happy with the repairs and cleaning Jack did a full wash of the coat in cold water using his sink, making sure to be thorough as he did. Once all the detergent was washed out he shut the water off and rung all extra water out. He gave one final look over of the jacket before setting it over the rail holding the shower curtain, leaving it to dry as he went to go lay back down himself. He didn’t end up sleeping but just laying in bed and watching his ceiling all while he thought over the Constable. His mind was floating back to how his muscles looked, how sculpted and handsome his face was. Jack caught himself with these thoughts, groaning quietly to himself and turning to plant his face into a pillow. “How can a man be so perfect?” He whined quietly out into his pillow.

Jack was laid in bed as he came to terms with his thoughts, just letting them wash over his mind all while he kept his ears open for any noises or movement from downstairs. “Is he really comfortable laying on such a small couch?” He ended up softly asking himself, pondering the answer as he rolled back onto his back, his eyes counting the small dots that littered his ceiling. He wondered about many things, many he would never actually ask about but that was okay. A few hours had passed since Jack had laid back down, it was still silent in the house. ‘Guess he was worn out.’ He didn’t mind all that much though. 

Upon realizing Rowaldson would not wake anytime soon he decided to get some more rest himself. He got up to go close his curtains and his door, leaving the door ajar before heading back to his bed and getting comfortable. He yawned softly, laying on his side and letting the silence of sleep lull him to sleep. After another few hours passed he awoke due to a temperature change, groaning quietly as he had attempted to kick the blankets off of himself and finding something was holding them in the same position they were in. He opened his eyes slowly, his annoyance growing with how stubborn the blankets were being when he saw the arm laying over them and over him. A light tint came to his cheeks as he turned ever so slightly to see that Rowaldson had climbed into bed with him.

Jack sputtered quietly to himself, turning to go back to how he was laying when he first woke, his eyes wide as he stared towards the wall in front of him. ‘When did he make his way up here?  **_Why_ ** was his arm around me?’ Jack questioned silently in his own mind, he didn’t want to wake the Constable so he just laid there quietly and still. His thoughts were slowly beginning to swim as the two of them laid there, together. Jack was not sure what else he could do at that point, he guessed the Constable had gotten lonely and if Jack was honest, he could not blame him. He too was lonelier then he had first thought, only realizing this when he finally snuggled in and a feeling of comfort washed over him.

Jack did not go back to sleep but did lay with his eyes shut, his breathing evening out as he just waited for when the Constable did finally wake. And to Jack’s silent enjoyment he did not wake for quite some more time. He opened an eye slightly when he began to feel the man behind him stirring, turning his head to look back at him to see a warm smile on the sleepy mans face, his cheeks gaining their light blush back. “Did you sleep well Constable?” He asked gently to him, not letting on to this feeling he felt at that moment.

Rowaldson sat up slightly on his forearm, the warm smile nod fading from his lips. “I did. I do hope I did not startle you Mr. Worthing, it was getting quite cold downstairs. And I thought you may be cold as well so I took it upon myself to come share some warmth with you.” The Constable said amiably as he looked down to the lightly tinted cheeks of the man before him. He gave a light chuckle as he noticed the slight darkening of the color on Jack’s face. 

“Please, just call me Jack.” The man mumbled quietly, giving a small huff at the Constables chuckle, moving quickly to get up and out of bed. He cleared his throat and straightened out his clothes, noticing he was still in pajamas. “Are you hungry? You must be hungry. I will go get something together for you, just come downstairs when you’re ready.” It was easy to see how flustered Jack truly was as he nearly ran from the room and downstairs, going straight for the kitchen. Once there he leaned over the counter, putting his elbows on the counter and burrowing his now brighter face in his hands. ‘God, why does this man make me feel this way?’ He pondered and found himself inevitably smiling, feeling all sorts of giddy. He just hoped this new found feeling with the Constable wouldn’t turn out to be a mistake.


End file.
